Happy New Year
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: After lights out Hart goes to the bathroom, only for Bedford to follow. Technically he should have been slipping out to meet with his contacts, but it was just the two of them and, well, Vic may have fallen for the new pretty face. [Slash, Explicit, PWP]


**A/N: If you haven't seen Hart's War, what are you waiting for?! You don't need to see it to appreciate the fic though as this happens early in the movie timeline and gives no real plot away- plus it's meant as a "deleted scene." Long as you know Hart is played by Colin Farrell and Bedford is played by Cole Hauser then you're all good. Hope y'all enjoy and do see the movie! This is also filling one of my own prompts for the Small Fandoms Fest.**

* * *

Lights out had been called an hour before, but Hart still laid there on the lumpy mattress that passed for a bed there in the bunkhouse of the stalag. He puffed lazily at the cigarette between his lips, mind working over everything that had happened to him since arriving at the prison camp in the early morning hours.

His feet were still hurting from the hike they'd had to endure. It was his own fault really- being too stubborn to take a dead soldier's boots and instead walking the whole way in his officer's dress shoes. Not that it had gotten better once arriving. After being processed he'd been debriefed by Colonel McNamara, the ranking American officer in camp. He'd then been promptly dismissed to an enlisted barracks, citing that the officers' quarters were full despite the fact Hart could see the open bunk.

Huffing, Hart shook his head as he took another drag. It was total crap but he wasn't about to complain. He got a bad vibe from McNamara- he was shifty. It would probably do him good to steer clear of him, so sleeping separately wouldn't be too much of a chore. The only luxury he was missing out on was the extra space of the officers' quarters, but otherwise it was the same crappy conditions everywhere.

They were prisoners, all of them.

With a sigh, Hart rose from his bunk and tottered off towards the bathroom. He didn't really have to go but perhaps stretching his legs would help him settle down so he could get some much needed sleep. Not that anything that day had been going his way, so what was one more?

Before he could even debate the sanity of having to face the bitter cold just to take a piss, the door opened again and Bedford came in. The Staff Sergeant was the head of the barracks- or at least he had been before Hart showed up that day. Even so, Hart knew the men would follow Vic out of habit until the Lieutenant had earned their respect.

He opened his mouth to greet the Sergeant, only for something to run across his boot and cause him to jump. A large black rat was making its way along the wall and Bedford was chuckling. "Just piss on 'im Sir," he mentioned. "Only thing that keeps 'em movin'."

Turning, Hart saw that the Sergeant was lifting up one of the latrines, making to slip out. He couldn't say he was surprised that the men had developed a system of sneaking around- he had heard it was quite common in stalags, the men using the cover of night to steal things or pass information. Considering Hart had seen the jury-rigged radio system in the officer's quarters, he figured it was safe to assume there were operations going on that he wasn't yet privy to.

Hart just turned his head, saying without words that he wasn't about to say a word against whatever the soldier had in mind. Except when the latrine closed he found Bedford was still standing there. Furthermore, he was watching him closely.

Quirking his lips, Bedford let his eyes rove over their new bunkmate. He should have been ducking out, going to meet with his contacts to trade. All the same, he couldn't pass up the opportunity handed to him.

While he wasn't the only one in the stalag craving sexual stimulation, he hadn't had anything more than his own hand in quite some time. Some of the other guys would sneak off together for a quick helping hand- or perhaps more, he couldn't say- but Bedford had no desire to take part. It wasn't because the army looked down on that behavior- they didn't know what the hell the soldiers like him went through in the trenches- but he simply hadn't been interested.

Hart was a different story. He couldn't deny the Lieutenant had a pretty face- especially since he'd had a chance to shave off the days of beard growth. Bedford would have been lying if he said there wasn't something intriguing about the man, and he was getting particularly antsy thanks to all the crap McNamara had him and the guys doing. Any sort of release at that point would have been a blessing, so there was no reason he couldn't enjoy it in the process.

"If ya need back up Sir, I can always stick around," Bedford mused. Hart furrowed his brows and followed the Sergeant's gesture to where the rat was currently scratching in the corner.

At that, Hart managed the hint of a smile and chuckled lightly. "I think I'll be fine," he answered.

Bedford moved closer. "So yer just shy then I take it?"

It took Hart a moment to catch onto what he was referring to and shook his head. "Debating on if dealing with the cold is worth it," was his honest response, pulling his heavy coat closer around himself. Vic nodded in understanding, but he didn't stop his advance. It made Hart cautious and he asked carefully, "Something I can help with Sergeant?"

By way of answer, Bedford backed the ranking officer into the wall, caging him between his arms. Hart realized exactly what the other's game was then. The intent was clear behind Bedford's blue-grey eyes and Hart swallowed. "Vic…" he murmured, a wariness in his voice.

The dirty blonde grinned slyly at him. "I believe I know a way to warm up." One hand was already sliding down, starting at the button of Hart's pants.

The Lieutenant was frozen in place, torn on what to do. He knew what he _should _have been doing- pushing the man away, showing disgust. In reality though, he was a mess of pent up frustration- including the sexual kind- as he figured most everyone else in the prison camp was. He'd been kept out of the fighting, having that cushy job at the manor, but he'd heard stories about what some of the common soldiers got up to.

A whine caught in Hart's throat as Bedford took his lack of protest for permission, promptly undoing the zipper. He gasped when the rush of freezing air hit his member, which was tentatively growing hard just with the prospect of what was coming. Vic's hand on him was warm as he pulled Hart out and then the Sergeant was sinking to his knees.

Swallowing, Hart was too afraid to move, to break the moment. He simply allowed Bedford to do as he wanted, groaning as a tentative lick was placed to the tip. His cock jerked, starting to swell with interest. Vic just continued the teasing licks around the head until he was fully erect before sliding his tongue down along the shaft.

Encouraged by Hart's reaction, the sandy blonde repeated the gesture, listening to the quiet moan, watching the Lieutenant's head fall back against the wall. Vic sighed, nuzzling his nose into the coarse hair at the base. It was just as well Hart had arrived that morning as it meant all the stink of his captivity had been washed away, leaving behind a clean scent and just a musk that was purely him.

Vic had never done anything with another guy before but he was hardly a virgin. To that end he decided just to go with what he knew, mimicking what he liked. Sure, he wanted to get-off as much as the next guy but he had the strange desire to draw this out, to _give _pleasure as well as take.

His fingers wrapped around the base of the brunette's erection, providing a firm pressure. Taking the tip in his mouth, Bedford's eyes glanced up to catch the expression on the other's face. Hart's eyes were hooded, watching him just as carefully, lips parted slightly in obvious pleasure. With such a lusty look as that, Vic moaned softly, eyes falling shut as he set about his task.

Hart could barely comprehend how this whole situation came about but as Vic took him deeper, he didn't care. His fingers moved of their own accord, running into the Sergeant's curls. They were surprisingly soft and as Bedford swirled his tongue a certain way, Hart found himself grasping his hair. Vic only moaned in response, twisting his wrist a little.

Blue eyes fluttered open, gazing up at Hart and the brunette felt like losing it right there. As though reading his mind, Vic brought both hands up to pin his hips to the wall before taking as much of him in as he could. He puffed air from his nose, tickling the hair on Hart's pelvis before pulling back, the hint of teeth scraping along the shaft.

"Fuck," Hart hissed, trying to press back into the delicious heat, but Vic's hold only tightened. Not that he left Hart wanting, hollowing his cheeks as he moved down again. He started altering suction and pressure, making the Lieutenant shake, his legs wanting to give out.

His orgasim hit him so fast that he couldn't do more than tug at Bedford's hair in warning before he came. Vic grunted, running the back of his hand over his mouth. He had pulled off in time, only getting a little in his mouth- which he swallowed- wiping away the rest that was on his face and jacket. It was all Hart could do not to collapse as his whole body relaxed from bliss.

"That…" His tongue felt thick in his mouth and he swallowed before trying again. "That was hot."

Vic's grin was like a shark, sly and cunning. The brunette reached down, grabbing his arm to drag him to his feet. As he pulled the Sergeant in flush, the man went willingly, leaning in for a kiss. It was unexpected, even after what Bedford had been doing. Even so, Hart found himself leaning into the kiss, enjoying the feel of lips against his.

When their tongues twinned together, he could taste his own cum in Bedford's mouth and moaned. The Sergeant only responded by pressing him harder to the wall, more insistent and demanding with his questing tongue. That spurred Hart into snaking his hand down between them, knowing Vic was in need of his own release.

Sure enough, the blonde whined when fingers curled around his aching member. Pre-cum slicked the way, allowing his hand to glide effortlessly along the shaft. Hart groaned into Vic's mouth, murmuring something unintelligible. He'd never done anything like this before but he knew all too well what he liked and hoped that it was enough- given how Bedford started to rock his hips forward, it was.

Pulling back, Vic was breathing heavily as his eyes met dark ones looking back. Groaning, he leaned forward, mouthing at Hart's jaw. As much as he wanted to leave his mark, he held back- although barely. Instead, he continued kissing down Hart's neck, another moan muffled against skin when the brunette offered more by tilting his head back. Bedford's tongue swiped across the pulse point, feeling the rabbit-paced beating of the man's heart underneath, and delighted in the high pitched whine it caused.

In answer, Hart twisted his wrist, pulling a stifled groan from Bedford. He shook a little bit, feeling the build-up of tension that led to an inevitable release. Biting down on his lip, Vic felt his toes curling inside his boots, felt the warm breath on his cheek as Hart whispered into his ear, "Come on Vic."

And that was was enough to tip the Sergeant over the edge, gasping as he came. He panted, laying his head on Hart's shoulder. The brunette never complained, simply supported his weight and pressed his lips to Bedford's temple.

Smiling softly to himself, Bedford was feeling infinitely better. Every muscle in his body relaxed and it took him a couple minutes to remember his particular position. "Sorry," he murmured, making a face at the sticky mess between them. He did his best to wipe it away with the end of his scarf, knowing the rough wool probably wasn't the best feeling.

Hart didn't say a word though, holding the Sergeant's forearm with his right hand. With a little sigh, Bedford took hold of his other hand, turning it to look at the watch on Hart's wrist. His lips quirked as he noticed the time- just after midnight- and looked back to the brunette.

"Happy New Year, Lieutenant," he mentioned wryly, leaning in to give him a kiss. He felt the smile against his lips. Encouraged, Vic pulled the man to him, deepening it. It could have been the rush of their activities but Bedford had to admit that there was just something about Hart, something that made him different to just about anyone he'd met before. Even so, there was no time to explore it further that night.

Reluctantly he pulled back a bit, admiring the sight of Hart in his current state. His cheeks were flushed, hair mused, lips wet and swollen from their kissing. It made Bedford smile, despite having to say, "I gotta go."

Hart nodded in understanding, swallowing before his voice would work. "Be careful." He wasn't sure why he said it, other than he felt suddenly protective of the man.

That made Vic's smile grow. "Always."

There wouldn't be gentle words and curling up in bed together. With one last kiss, Vic lifted the latrine and slipped out to handle business. Hart smiled softly though, touching his lips briefly before heading back to his bunk. He knew that wouldn't be the last time.

/End


End file.
